Hujan di Gurun Sahara
by otsukareen
Summary: —dan hujan kali ini benar-benar deras. GaaSaku. Canon.


—dan hujan kali ini benar-benar deras.

_Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's_

**Hujan di Gurun Sahara**

_by Emmie Fleuretta_

* * *

><p>Akhir-akhir ini, Sunagakure sering dituruni hujan. Tidak meresahkan warga Sunagakure yang sudah terbiasa hidup tanpa hujan, karna hujan akhir-akhir ini hanya hujan lokal.<p>

Terlebih lagi, hujan itu hanya akan turun ketika mata beriris _jade_ milik Sabaku Gaara melihat sosok gadis yang ia idamkan. Tepatnya, ia cintai. Sosok gadis yang akhir-akhir ini memberikan penolakan atas perasaan cintanya.

Sosok gadis itu adalah _kunoichi_ yang bergerak dalam bidang medis dari Konohagakure. Ia bekerja di rumah sakit Sunagakure yang kini Gaara tapaki. Ia berkeja di Sunagakure karna Senju Tsunade—_Kage_ Konohagakure—memberikan misi padanya untuk mengajari para-para _kunoichi_ muda dari Sunagakure untuk belajar menjadi _medic-nin_ sekaligus mengisi kekosongan beberapa perawat di rumah sakit ini. Tidak hanya sosok gadis itu saja yang bekerja disini. Beberapa temannya yang juga _kunoichi_ dikirimkan ke Sunagakure juga. Seperti teman rambut pirangnya yang Gaara tahu bernama Yamanaka Ino.

Sosok gadis itu bernama, Haruno Sakura. Sakura memiliki warna mata yang hampir mirip dengannya—Gaara. Rambut merah jambunya yang sewarna dengan bunga Sakura menjuntai cantik sampai ke bahu. Sakura itu ramah dan juga lembut. Benar-benar mirip dengan bunga Sakura. Senyumannya yang selalu terulas menambah _point_ tersendiri untuk Gaara. Ketegarannya menjalani hidupnya yang kacau balau—mengingat kondisi _team_nya di Konohagakure—menjadi _point_ tinggi untuk Gaara.

Aura gadis itu, senyumnya, segalanya. Gaara suka.

Lagi-lagi. Seperti malam-malam kemarin. Gaara takkan pernah bisa menahan gejolak yang berkecamuk di dadanya ketika ia melihat sosok Sakura. Tidak. Ia akan selalu melangkahkan kakinya ke Sakura. Sampai benar-benar dekat. Sampai Sakura menyadari eksistensinya.

Seperti saat ini.

Namun, ketika, lagi-lagi ia melihat wajah ketakutan dari Sakura. Ia semakin tak tahan dengan gejolak di dadanya.

_Ingin merengkuh Sakura._

Dan tangannya pun mulai bergerak hendak memeluk Sakura sebelum akhirnya, tubuh Sakura menjauh satu langkah darinya. Penolakan. Lagi.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Ia menerima penolakan dari Sakura. Ia tak pernah bisa memeluk Sakura. Selalu diberi penolakan. Dan rasanya… sakit. Sakit sekali, di dadanya.

Lalu, _kau tahu_? Kali ini Gaara tidak bisa benar-benar menahan gejolak di dadanya. Tidak. Ia tak menerima penolakan malam ini. Jadi, dengan sakit hati yang mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, Gaara menggunakan pasirnya untuk memeluk tubuh Sakura dengan beringas.

Sakura membelalak.

"Ga—Gaaraaa!"

Bibir tipis milik Sakura menyuarakan namanya ketika pasir-pasir itu mulai menguatkan pelukannya terhadap tubuh Sakura. _Ah,_ Gaara suka itu. Ketika Sakura memanggil namanya, seperti lantunan melodi yang indah.

Sabaku no Gaara tersenyum.

Dan lagi-lagi. Ia menguatkan pelukan pasir-pasirnya pada Sakura.

Sekali lagi, Sakura berteriak menyuarakan namanya. "Gaar—Gaara! Gaara!" _indah, bukan?_ Sakura meronta-ronta. Memukul-mukul pasir Gaara, padahal Sakura jelas tahu. Itu sia-sia.

Kemudian, Gaara mulai mengangkat tubuh Sakura dengan pasirnya. Menguatkan pelukan pasirnya. Lagi dan lagi.

Sampai setetes darah keluar dari tubuh Sakura, mengalir ke kaki jenjang milik Sakura. Dan lagi, lagi dan lagi. Sakura berteriak.

"GAARA!—Akh! Hentikan! Gaa—GAARA! Kumohon hentikan—" satu tetes cairan bening menyusul setetes darah yang keluar tadi, keluar dari mata beriris _emerald_ Sakura. Sayangnya, cairan bening itu tidak benar-benar menyusul setetes darah yang sudah jatuh deluan ke permukaan tanah berpasir Sunagakure. Melainkan jatuh dan merembes kedalam pasir milik Gaara.

_Tes._

_Tes._

_Tes._

Cairan bening lainnya menyusul jatuh ke pasir milik Gaara. Menyebabkan sedikit pasir milik Gaara menjadi lumpur dan jatuh ke tanah.

Sabaku no Gaara menyadari itu. Lalu, senyum diwajahnya segera hilang. Membuat wajahnya sedatar mungkin menatapi cairan bening yang terus menetes.

Ah, hujan lagi-lagi menimpa Sunagakure. Biasanya hujan itu akan jatuh secara bergilir ke tanah Sunagakure. Tapi, kali ini, hujan itu jatuh ke pasir Gaara.

"Gaara—" suara lirih dari Sakura memasuki indera pendengarnya. Seakan-akan menyadarkan padanya bahwa ini… sudah keterlaluan.

Benar, ini sudah keterlaluan. Dan seakan sakit hatinya terhadap penolakan menguap begitu saja, tergantikan sakit hatinya terhadap perbuatannya pada Sakura. Ia meregangkan pasir-pasir yang memeluk tubuh Sakura. Memasuki kembali pasir-pasir itu ke gentongnya kembali.

Tubuh Sakura pun seketika terjatuh seiring Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya. Beranjak pergi dari tempat ini.

Gaara tak kuat mendengar rintihan Sakura. Ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini. Menenggelamkan dirinya terhadap sebuah penyesalan karna menyakiti Sakura. Tapi, langkah-langkah Gaara tertahan, ketika sebuah tangan penuh luka mengalungi lehernya.

Tangan itu… tangan Sakura.

"Maafkan aku—" suara pilu Sakura memasuki indera pendengarnya. Semakin menyayat hatinya. Ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu, tapi rasanya tubuhnya seakan membantu ketika terdengar setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari Sakura yang tengah memeluk lehernya.

"—aku… selama ini menolakmu. Tapi, aku tak pernah mengatakan aku tak menyukaimu. Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk melupakan Sasuke—"

Haruno Sakura mengisak.

"—karna aku mencintaimu." dan kali ini, hujan di gurun Sahara benar-benar deras tidak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

* * *

><p>OWARI<p>

Ah, ini fic yang latar belakangnya gajelas :D Moahahaaha. Isen buat GaaSaku. Manis kayaknya :3

Review? :3


End file.
